thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Circle of Life Ch. 10
Ahadi dug his claws as hard as he could. But no matter how much he dug, the rocks did not seem to budge. He turned to his younger brother with a disgruntled look. "Trust the Fox!" He grumbled. "Trust the Fox! Oh no, don't doubt the words of a fox you just met, Askari. That would be a crime!" Askari glared at his brother. "Listen, Ahadi, I get why you don't believe what Herige said, and I get why you don't trust him, but I do! And like it or not, we're going to go to the Wildlands and stop those Gorillas." "What Gorillas?" Ahadi asked sarcastically. "Oh, you mean the ones that don't exist? Face it, Askari, that Fox was just trying to fool you. He probably knew we'd come through here and there'd be a cave in. He's probably in the Pridelands right now doing who knows what!" Askari shook his head and began to pace around. Ahadi narrowed his eyes and watched him. "What're you doing?" "I'm trying to think of a way out of here." Askari answered through a grumble. "Don't you think that's what I'm trying to do?" Ahadi snapped. "Besides, you're the one who got us into this." "Quiet!" Askari snapped back. "I'm not hearing any ideas from YOU, so I'm gonna have to do it myself." Silence filled the cave for many minutes. Askari tried to think of a way out of the dark caverns, and Ahadi was reluctantly keeping quiet for his brothers sake. The two of them felt as if each other was to blame for the position they were in. There was not a sound in the cave, except for the mumbling of Askari as he tried to formulate a plan. And, of course, the low hissing. The two Hybrids ears perked up as they heard the haunting sound echoed from each side of the cave. Their eyes darted everywhere, trying to find the source of the noise. Suddenly, the hissing was replaced with chuckling. And then a voice. "Sssssuch a predicament you've gotten into." "Who's there?" Ahadi called into the darkness. "Show yourself or I'll do it myself!" "No need for violencccce, whatever you are." The voice came again. It was a males voice, low and charming. "I am on your Sssssside. I ssssaw that cave in, and I think we can help each other." "Come out, WHOEVER you are!" Ahadi repeated. And his reply was greeted by a pair of Yellow eyes in the dark. And the shape of whoever owned those eyes came into view. An unusual Snake was staring them in the eyes with a smile on his face. The reptile wasn't just any snake. It was a Python. But he was the most unusual thing they had ever seen. Unlike snakes in the Pridelands, this Python was Purple. "Ssssso, are we on good termsss?" "I'll be the judge of that!" Ahadi barked. "Who are you?" "My name isssss Kito." The Snake answered. "And I can help you out of here if you'd like." Ahadi was about to further show his distrust of the snake before Askari interupted. "Can you really help us, Kito?" "Of coursssse." Kito nodded. "But there issss sssso much a Sssssnake can do without any armssss. Sssso this will be a matter of teamwork." "What did you have in mind?" Askari asked. "Follow me, and I will ssshow you." Kito slithered off into the darkness, with Ahadi and Askari close behind. Category:Circle of Life Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters Category:Hueyslinger